The grip of the tires on the ground over which they are running is, for a vehicle fitted with tires, one of the most important features from a driver's safety standpoint. It is also the key to the performance of the vehicle during sporty on-road driving: if its tires lose their ability to steer as a result of a lack of grip, the vehicle can no longer be steered.
Tires suited to sporty on-road driving and more particularly intended for track use have been improved to offer excellent grip on dry ground. Tire manufacturers have notably developed rubber compositions for a tread that allow this result to be achieved. By contrast, tires provided with such treads often suffer from premature wear.